We Found Love (Captain Swan)
by audreylovesVM
Summary: This story takes place two months after Pan's curse A month ago, Hook found a way to get back to our world and he immediately uses it. He's gonna take the forgetting potion that Regina gave him and then, he's gonna protect Emma. No matter what. Captain Swan fanfiction. Includes a pregnancy, a fucked up family tree and some fluff. Follow me on twitter for the updates @shipping japri
1. Chapter 1 (05-08 19:03:58)

They had left our world for theirs, everyone except Emma and her son. They were still in ours but had no memories of their past, of who they actually were.

The only person that didn't feel at his place after coming back to the Enchanted Forest was Hook. He needed his Swan back. He didn't know how to live without her, how to be a hero and not a villain. If she wasn't around he couldn't see the difference between these two categories. So he decided to leave and try to find a way to go back.

~present time in the Enchanted Forest~

"Has any of you seen Hook?" Charming asked.

"I haven't seen him since we got here." Snow responded to her husband.

They were worried that since Emma was gone, the pirate would go back to his old habits. Becoming evil. 

Regina came to talk to them.

"So, Guyliner left." She said. "He's foolish enough to think that he'll find his way back to Emma and Henry."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Snow asked.

"He came to me before he left. He wanted a forgetting potion." The Queen said innocently.

"For what?" Charming asked. "Did he want to forget Emma?"

"Quite the opposite actually. He wanted me to make him forget everything else but Emma."

"Why?" Snow asked.

"I have no idea." Regina told her step-daughter.

~at the same time on the Jolly Roger~ 

Hook was alone, he had left his crew at the tavern. He didn't want to be in company of some random lady, he wanted Emma. She was the one and he knew it. He didn't knew how to get to her but he would figure it out, even if it took him a lifetime to do so. 

He sailed his boat and went on his adventure.

"I'll find you Swan." He said to himself.

~one week later~

He was standing inside this little house that has been his from the time he spent to help Cora. He had left there one precious thing, a bean. Something he had found before they had met. The one thing that could take him back to his love.

He throw it to the ground. But nothing happened. No portal was created. He tried again. Like last time, nothing happened.

"Why aren't you bloody working?" He asked to himself.

He went outside, to throw the bean away. He gave one last look to his last hope. Throwing away the last thing that could bring him to Emma. 

That's when the portal opened up. He ran as fast as he could do be able to go trough it.

When he was sent to an other land, he only thought about one thing. A word. Her name.

Emma

~same time in the Enchanted Forest~

"We need to find him." Charming told his wife. "If he thinks he can go back to her he's a fool."

"Exactly what I said." Regina told the two lovebirds.

"David, we have to let him be. He lost himself and he's trying to find who he is without her." Snow White said. 

"By doing everything to find her?!" Charming almost yelled. "He's not trying to find who he is, he's trying to find her. He's going to end up dead. He's gonna mess with the wrong people and they'll kill him."

"If it's what he wants, let him be. We cannot stop him. If that's what he needs to heal, we have to let him do it." She said, trying to calm down her husband.

"I'm only going to say this one, but I think she's right." Regina said.

Husband and wife flinch, hearing her voice. Since the last time she spoke, the couple had forgot she was there. 

"You know what, you're right." Charming told the women. "We will let him to as he wants. But if anything happens to him, you'll know I was right."

"Hopefully, nothing will. And we will find our way back to Emma and Henry." Snow said, trying to persuade them and herself.

~a year later~

David walked to the door. 6a he read. He knocked on the door. 

He was there, waiting for his daughter to open the door. He couldn't wait, even if Emma would probably not recognize him. He heard footsteps coming closer. And the door opened.

And there he was. Hook. Right there in front of him. David didn't expected this. He thought Hook died.

"David?" Killian asked the man.

"What...?" David said, surprised.

They heard other footsteps coming closer to them.

"Honey, who's there?" A woman said.

David took a look behind the man in front of him. And there she was, his beautiful daughter. She came closer to them and David could clearly see her baby bump. And on the hand that was resting on it, one engagement ring and a wedding band.

811 words


	2. Chapter 2

~ our world a year earlier ~

Hook had been observing Emma for the past three weeks. By now, he knew her schedule by heart. He was ready to say goodbye to all of his memories if it meant to be with the woman he loved.

Killian found a job in a marina 2 weeks ago. He even got an apartment. Everything was going according to his plan. All he had to do now was to forget. 

Killian looked at his watch. Because yes, he decided that to blend in with the rest of the people in the street he had to change his look, but, he still looked dashingly awesome. Anyway, he looked at his watch. It was 8:30 a.m, Emma was almost there. He took the blue flask and drink it in one shot. Everything he knew fade away except Emma. Emma. What was her name?

He took his coffee and started walking. He had to find that woman. He was so taken by his thought that he forgot to look where he was walking and he ran into someone, spilling his coffee on her. The person was a beautiful blonde woman, with gold hair. Killian felt like he already knew her.

"I'm so sorry." He said. 

"It's fine. It's not the first time someone spill something on me." She said.

All the content of her handbag was on the floor.

"Here." Killian lean down to help her.

"Thanks... hum..."

"Killian, Killian Jones."

"Thanks Killian." She said smiling. "I'm Emma."

"It's a nice name. Again, I'm sorry for spilling my coffee on you."

"It's fine. Anyway, I better keep going or I'll be late to work."

"Yeah."

They both walked away in different directions.

~ later that day ~

Emma had thought about the man she meet that morning all day long. It was almost like she knew him from another life. She shook her head, she had to think about work. As she was parking in the marina where was last seen her target. As a bail bond, Emma went wherever her job took her. She got out of her car and went to the reception asking for the boss.

She was surprised when she saw the one handed man. She didn't thought she'd ever see him again.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"It's like destiny wanted us to meet again." He joked.

"Yeah."

She asked him some question about the man. She was about to leave when he stopped her.

"It gonna sound crazy, but I already feel like I know you." He started. "Would you go out with me? You don't have to answer me right now." He continued, seeing her reaction.

"Actually, I'd really like to."

~later that day~

Emma was holding Killian's waist, as he drove his motorcycle. She had already been on one, or she though so as she couldn't remember. She liked the feeling of the wind sweeping her hair away from her face.

She already knew she loved this man, even if they had just gone out once. Every time she stared into his eyes she felt her heart melt. Maybe was it the feeling of knowing him since forever, or how he was sweet and dashing at the same time. But she could see them having a future together.

The motorcycle stopped. They were right in front of her building, on the other side of the road. She got off, giving him back his helmet. He politely kissed her check, like a gentlemen would do. The hold hands for a minute before she decided it was time to go inside. 

She walked away, but before she could cross the street, Killian took her waist, made her do a 180 and locked his lips on hers. Surprised, she didn't kiss back right away.

"What's wrong love?" He's asked, thinking he did a mistake.

"Nothing." She said.

Then she gently brought her lips closer to his, making them one.

it was love

~one month later~

"Mom, your date is here." Henry told his mother as he let Killian enter their apartment. 

Since she gave him his number, they have had 5 dates. This was the sixth. Emma had introduce Killian to Henry after only four dates, which was a miracle since she usually never introduced her boyfriends to her son. This gave Henry hope that she had finally found the right guy.

Since his mom was still in the bathroom, Henry let his curiosity take the control and started asking questions.

"So..." he said, hoping to get out some informations out of Killian.

"How's school." The man asked, ignoring the fact that the child wanted to know more.

"It's fine I guess. So, where are you taking my mother?"

"It's a surprise."

"I bet you're going to take her to your boat." Henry said smiling at the man.

"No, it's not there." He said, playing the child's game.

"The restaurant?" 

"Neither."

As they were talking, Emma stepped out of the bathroom, telling her date that she'd be ready soon.

"You know, that means it's going to be long before she's ready. What do you think about playing at Super Mario Bros?" The child asked the man.

"That'll be fun, but first you'll have to teach me how."

Emma watched them as they played the game. She thought this was perfect. They were the perfect family unit her and Henry never got to have. Henry and Killian played the same game 4 times and Killian beat him three times.

Emma came closer to them and cleared her throat. Telling her date it was time to go. As they walked pass the door, Emma gave instructions to her son one last time.

"Finish you homework, and go to sleep before I'm back." 

Then her and Killian left him.

"So, where are we going?" Emma asked curious.

"You'll see." Killian said as he stole her a kiss.

They had been driving for the past half hour. Killian still wouldn't give her a hint of were they were going.

"Now, close your eyes." He whispered. "Where almost there and you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would you?"

Emma rolled her eyes but she obeyed anyway.

As the motorcycle stopped, Emma's curiosity grew bigger. She kept her eyes closer as Killian helped her get off of the vehicle. She heard him take his keys out and heard a lock unlock.

"We're almost there, love." He told her. They took a few more steps and they stopped. "Okay, open your eyes."

1081 words


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow!" She said.

The place he had brought her to was an apartment, probably his. She went to the large windows. Even if they were closed, she could smell the salty water and could feel the wind coming from the sea. From there, she could see the stars.

"It's breath taking." She told her lover.

He came closer to her and put his arms around her waist, softly kissing her neck.

"Im happy you like it." He said. "I made dinner."

"You really are the perfect man." She whispered to him. "I'd like to have dessert first, though."

She looked at him with sparely eyes. Clearly expressing what she wanted.

"We could arrange that." He said.

He showed her the way to the bedroom. As they were walking toward the bed, Emma stopped him. Slowly bringing her lips closer to his. As they shared a kiss, she unbuttoned his shirt. For the first time, she was able to feel his heart beat under her palm. 

He put his right hand on her back and brought her closer to him. He locked his lips on hers. He unbuckled his belt, never letting his lips away from hers for very long. He could feel her cold hands on his now naked back. He smiled. Nothing had ever felt that good to him.

She pulled back, passing her dress over her shoulders. She shook her head a little, her blonde hair flying around, framing her face. She bit her lips, the man in front of her was looking at her with all the tenderness in the world. She let her hand travel to his lower body part. She ripped his boxer off him. He looked down at her. Looking at her breast like it was an oeuvre d'art. 

Bringing her mouth closer to his hear, she whispered to him.

"Make love to me."

He rolled on top of her, letting his magic work.

 _~latter on~_

They were laying in bed, their naked bodies agains each other's. Feeling like nothing else existed except them. Nothing mattered most right now. She felt his breath against her neck like a tickle there to make her feel safe.

She finally felt like she was home, like she was safe. With him. It had been such a long time since she felt that. She was happier than she ever was. Close to him she felt like everything in her life now made sense.

"We should maybe eat before I have to leave." Emma suggested.

Killian sat on his bed. He gave her a kiss on the check and took his jeans and put them on. He playfully trow Emma's dress on her.

"Get up sleeping beauty."

She smiled at him. Nothing felt more right at that time. She dressed up and joined him at the kitchen table. He gave her a plate on which was disposed a club sandwich with a salad and some fries. It wasn't classy, but she knew he had made it himself and that made it better. She look at her phone to see if her son had texted her. No messages showed up on her screen so she closed it.

"How's your boy?" Killian asked her.

"I don't know, but since he didn't respond I assume he's fine." 

He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips locked on each other's. She smiled between two kisses. He leaned back and looked at her with his sparely eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"If your boy is okay, maybe you could stay the night?"

"You know I'd like too, but I have to be there when he wakes up tomorrow." She said smiling.

 _~one hour later~_

It was time for Emma to go back to her apartment. Killian helped her put her letter jacket on. They went outside to his motorcycle. They sat on it and she putted her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled.

When they got to her apartment, he helped her get of the motorcycle like a gentlemen. He put his one hand on her waist and his fake on her back, pulling her closer to him. Her arm where around his neck. He hummed some old song he thought he had heard a million years ago. They started dancing in the middle of the street. 

He locked his lips to hers, and the feeling that he had found the one came back to him. He knew that the mistery of her would be the one he would want to spend his life discovering.

"Goodnight, love." He said letting her go.

She walking into the building, got her keys out of her pocket and unlock her door. She closed it and smiled to herself. All she could think of was the feeling of his lips against hers. Lost into her thoughts, she didn't hear her son coming up to her.

"How was it?" He asked. "Did he take you to a restaurant?"

She flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Henry! I thought you were asleep." She looked down at her watch. "It's past midnight, why are you still up?"

"No reason." He said innocently.

She looked at him. He knew she would eventually find out.

"I lost track of time playing my game and then I really wanted to know how it went." 

"Just go to sleep kid, you have school tomorrow."

"Yes mom." He responded.

 _~the next morning~_

Emma had just got up, her son was already eating breakfast. She made herself some coffee and opened up the news paper. The first thing she saw where the ads for Christmas. Then she remembered that she hadn't ask her son what he wanted this year.

"Henry, have you been thinking about your Christmas wish list?"

"Not really, I still have plenty of time." 

They stayed there in silent, doing their things for a little time before Henry spoke again.

"Have you asked Killian to spend Christmas with us?"

Emma was shocked by the question. She hadn't thought about that at all. She was sure that Killian would probably already have plans. But she wanted to. It was the first time since she had had her son that she really felt a connection with a man.

"The subject didn't came up." She simply said.

"But you've thought about it?"

"Why is so important to you that he spend Christmas with us? It's just another holiday."

"I like him. And he makes you happy." 

Emma smiled. Her son liked him. For the first time in years she really felt complete. Maybe she could find happiness. Maybe it wasn't only for other people.

 **1111 words**


	4. Chapter 4

_~one week before Christmas~_

Emma standing next to the oven and the milk was set to boil. She had in her hands the coco powder and was watching her son and boyfriend decorate the Christmas tree. Henry was trying to set the popcorn garland and Killian was eating it. She keep staring at them and every time her eyes and Killian's met, she smiled shyly. She still couldn't believe she was blessed enough to have this man in her life. She hadn't felt this good since Neal. Oh Neal. She realized that for the first time in years she had almost forgot about him. She looked at her son. Maybe Neal had put her in jail but at least he had given her the most precious gift. 

She took the three mugs and went to the living room. She gave two of the mugs to her man and sat on the couch with the last one. As she was drinking it, she looked at how happy her son seemed to be. In month he had grown to be an amazing young man. He turned around and looked at her.

"Wanna help me put the star on the top of the tree?" He asked.

She smiled. It was their little tradition, every time they made a tree since he was able to stand up by himself she helped put the finish touch to the traditional tree. 

"Coming." She responded.

She went to the kitchen counter and picked up the star and her phone. She gave the second one to Killian. Henry placed the stepladder next to the three. Emma gave him the star and made sure that the stepladder was secure. She looked over at Killian and he smiled. She looked back to her son, she could see how happy he was.

"Okay guys, say cheese." Killian said as he took the picture.

She smiled to the man she loved and quickly passed her hand through her son's hair. For such a long time it had only been the two of them and now she had finally found the piece that was missing.

 _~later that night~_

Emma and Killian were left to do the dishes after Henry had decided to make his speciality; mac'n cheese. Emma did have an dishwasher in her appartement but she like doing them by hand. It gave her the opportunity to clear her mind.

"I should get going." The Scottish man said.

"No. I think you should stay, it's late and it's snowing. You might get into an accident." 

"You know Swan, if you if you want me to stay, you should just say so."

Emma didn't say anything.

"I should go, the lad is here and I don't want to cause any trouble." He continued.

"Stay. I want you to stay." She told him, touching his arm.

"You sure?" He asked as he touched his lips and arched his brows

"Yes." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am."

Killian brought her closer to him, his hand on her waist. His forehead touching hers. With his stump, he brought her chin up. Her lips locked on his. As they took their breath back, she giggled.

"I hope your boy has good headphones." He said as he picked her up and they went to her room, giggling.

 _~the next morning~_

Emma was cooking pancakes for her son. It was Christmas Eve eve and she had some last minute shopping to do. She hoped Killian wouldn't have to work that day.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he put one hand on her waist. "What are you cooking?"

"Pancakes." She answered.

"Hum, smells good."

"It's just from a box."

"I wasn't talking about that." He said as he piled away her hair and kissed her neck.

"Henry is going to wake up soon."

"Exactly, l'est use all the time we have left."

She turned around and cupped his chin with her hands, pulling his face forward and giving him a gentle kiss.

She smiled as she heard her son make noise from his room.

"An other time."

She pulled away and went back to the oven. Her soon entered into the kitchen, still in his pjs.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." She answered smiling as her boyfriend grunt.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, you can show Killian how to actually play video games while I go get a few errands done."

"Hey! That's not fair. I'm good at those games!" Killian said, faking his frustration.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said smiling.

 _~later~_

Emma put her coat on as her son and her boyfriend battled on the Wii. She was happy Killian had fit so well into her life.

"I'll be back soon." She said opening the door.

"Bye mom." Henry said, not lifting his eyes from the screen in front of him.

"Bye love." Killian said as he waived at her.

"Haha! You're dead!" Henry *

"Hey that's not fair, I was saying goodbye to your mother."

Emma got out of the apartment before she had to intervene. This would be a good Christmas.

 _~ later ~_

Emma was going back home when she passed a bookstore. It was empty which was strange. She entered the store and started looking around. A little book package was brought to her attention. "The Marvelous Adventures of Captain Hook". This book came with a little figurine that kind of look like Killian. She took it into her hands and laughed. This would be a funny gift to give to her boyfriend.

She went and got her item scanned. The woman smiled at her as she gave her the money.

"It's a unique piece." She said.

"Yeah he is." Emma said still thinking about her man.

She took her change and opened the door with her arms full of package. 

_~ Christmas Eve dinner ~_

Emma had came home the day before, her arms full of precious gifts, to find her boys fighting in a zombie apocalypse. She went to her room to hide the bags and came back into to room, not leaking any information about the gifts. 

Now her son was patiently waiting for midnight, the time were it was tradition for them to open the gifts. He was sitting on the carpet in front of the tree, looking at the clock right next to it. 

Emma and Killian were cuddling on the couch. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his right arm was wrapped around her shoulder. They were watching Henry. 

A fake fire was on the television, and soft snow was coming down outside. The dishes were in a pile in the sink and the cake was on the counter, halfway cut in.

She fell asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder. Killian and Henry made sure to let her sleep until midnight came.

"Swan." Killian said as he caresses her check. "It's midnight."

"Already?" She asked.

"Well it's been two hours mom, you didn't expect time to freeze, did you?"

"No." She said, getting back up to give her son his first at present. "Merry Christmas Henry."

"Merry Christmas mom."

She went back to the couch but did not sit. Instead, she leaned towards Killian. She pulled away the hair around her face and pressed her lips against his. 

"Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas Swan." He said as he pulled her forward into an other kiss.

 **1230 words**


End file.
